Deathly Hallows and the missing bits
by daniel radcliffe
Summary: What was going through the minds of the other Harry Potter characters in the middle of the final battle? ON HIATUS
1. Hagrid

**WARNING!!!! WARNING!!!! CONTAINS BOOK 7 SPOILERS!!!**

A/N: Well hello there welcome to my latest fan fic I would like to at this point warn you that this fic does contain spoilers for the latest and (sob) last Harry Potter book (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows) on a different note what did everyone think? I thought it was brilliant, I queued up from Thursday morning outside Piccadilly circus to get the book and the atmosphere was brilliant only matched by the book itself. So if you were there give me a shout if you weren't give me a review! I am keen to find out what everyone else's thoughts on the book were so plz let me know! Oh and there are extracts from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in this as this fan fiction runs parallel with the book. But for now the story…_Oh and I would greatly appreciate a beta for this story as I am pretty sure that about a hundered things have gone wrong in the first paragraph. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I did if anyone knows when the rights to Harry Potter go on sale plz let me know!!!!

**Chapter One: Hagrid**

A rumble of scuttling reached Hagrids ears over the roar of the raging war around him. Aragog's kin had joined the fight. He thundered down the corridor in time to see enemies and allies alike shoot a range of spells at the advancing spiders.

"Don't hurt 'em, Don't hurt 'em!"

As one thousands of eyes turned to face him and the next moment he was engulfed by a see of black. His yell was unheard as he was pushed towards the exit catching a glimpse of Harry's shocked face before disappearing out into the night air. All he could hear was the scuttling of spiders feet on the cold ground, as he struggled against them, but it was useless. He saw nothing as he was plunged into the total darkness of the forbidden forest, and when he finally saw lights it was the moonlight in a clearing where ten or so death eaters stood. They had been ordered to stay behind. Hagrid was dumped on the floor and before he could move ten stunners flew his way. His world went black.

"This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you and punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Hagrid opened his eyes to see a crowded clearing, not of friends but of foes. Hundreds of Death Eaters surrounded but none took any notice of him standing there tied tightly to a tree, unable to move. There was a gentle murmur of talking amongst the lower ranked Death Eaters or those who he assumed were lower ranked as anyone of named importance was in the front row and deathly silent. Lestrange stood with her customary smirk that rivalled her brother-in-laws who was standing opposite her with her sister Narcissa Malfoy, both Malfoys appeared worried but did not voice out their concerns to anyone. Crabbe and Goyle senior were standing nearby but with more confidence than suited there think natures, the resemblance that carried on to their sons was more than just in looks. One man was missing, where was Snape? But Hagrid did not have long to ponder on thins thought as suddenly the low muttering was gone as urgency swept through the assembled crowd, he looked around wandering why but the swish of a cloak from behind him was all he needed to know. He-who-must-not-be-named had arrived.

"Yaxley, Dolohov go search the perimeter of the forest for Potter he is bound to turn up soon." The two addressed left the throng and immediately headed to the outskirts of the forest. "My faithful Death Eaters the time has come. Tonight is the night that we take over full control, without Potter there can be no resistance, without Potter no one remains that can stand in my way. Tonight my friends is the night that Harry Potter," He spat out. "The boy-who-lived will finally die…"

"THAT'S A LIE! HARRY WILL NOT FALL FOR YOUR PLANS!"

"Ah…who is this? Hagrid you are half giant I believe. We could use people like you in my ar…"

"I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Hagrid roared.

"Then you will watch your beloved Potter die, and you will have to tell everyone whilst you cradle his pathetic DEAD body. I do not have time to watch you blubber at me like a small child. Silencio." Hagrid fell silent unable to interrupt Voldemorts next words. "When Potter comes to me tonight, which he will as I have a friend of his hostage, none of you are to move. You will all have the honour to watch his cold worthless body fall to the floor and then after Hogwarts has surrendered I will let all of you have a turn at mutilating him beyond all repair." He smirked at his Death Eaters. "You may be wondering where one Hogwarts headmaster has disappeared to. Well he is dead, by my hand which means to the more intelligent of you, who may have already figured this out, I now have full control over the elder wand. Now my friends I am completely unstoppable. I am now immortal AND the most powerful man ever to be recorded in the history books. Lucius how long does Potter have left of his last hour?"

"15 minutes, my lord." Voldemort looked shocked at this piece of information.

"How strange, Why has he not appeared?" Voldemort stared around at his followers, deep in thought.

The sound of crunching leaves reached the ears of Voldemort and he looked around to find out who was moving, his eyes met Yaxley and Dolohov as they re-entered the clearing with solemn faces.

"No sign of him, my lord." Dolohov spoke eyes down as he addressed Voldemort who turned away in silence.

"My lord-"

"I thought he would come, I expected him to come. I was it seems…mistaken."

"You weren't."

All heads turned to the speaker and Hagrids heart plummeted as he saw a young, strong and defiant Harry standing at the edge of the clearing, no wand or weapon in sight.

"Harry! NO! NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH-?" Hagrid started shouting at the teen who seemingly took no notice of him, as his eyes were on Voldemort.

"QUIET!" and Hagrid was hit by another silencing spell before he even realised that the previous one had been lifted. Hagrids pleads fell on deaf ears as the silencing spell prevented him from protecting Harry. Harry was too young to have to face this war, too young to fight in it, too young to die.

'Harry don't do this please run, run away now'…Hagrid thought urgently as if there was some way that Harry would be able to hear his words. He struggled violently against his bindings, but it was no use. He could neither speak to Harry or run and save Harry, He was helpless. He missed Voldemorts next words as he concentrated on freeing himself, he only saw the danger that Harry was in. His world went in slow motion as he saw Voldemort cock his head to one side and slowly lift up his wand towards Harry.

He froze.

"Avada Kedavra"

The unstoppable green light left the elder wand and flew towards Harry who just stared at it, as though willing it to kill him. As the light hit Harry squarely in the chest images of happier times filled Hagrids eyes. James and Lily at Hogwarts when they had finally realised they liked each other, James and Lily announcing to the order that they were expecting, holding baby Harry in his arms for the first time while Lily showed him how to support his head, Harrys tiny fingers reaching out and clasping his beard tightly, meeting Harry for the first time in ten years to take him to Diagon Alley, seeing Harrys eyes light up at the sight of his first birthday present Hedwig, Harry realising that he loved Ginny. All of these memories and more came to an abrupt end as Harry's body fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Hagrid barely registered that Voldemort too had stumbled to the floor and that his faithful supporters had surrounded their lord to find out what was wrong. His eyes never once left Harrys motionless body. The silencing spell prevented anyone from hearing his cries of despair.

"Harry!" "No…"

He was in his own world praying against hope that Harry was still alive but in his heart he knew there was no way Harry could have survived. The tears falling down his cheeks were a waterfall creating a lake at his feet, and they paused as Hagrid watched someone approach Harry's body. Narcissa Malfoy crouched down next to him and placed her hands on his chest, his hopes built themselves up as she took her time analysing his body but they crashed down harshly bringing with them a new wave of tears.

"He is dead!"

Voldemort smiled at last as she made her announcement smugly he turned to his followers.

"You see? Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now! Watch! Crucio!" Voldemort aimed his wand at Harry for a second time and this time Harrys lifeless body flew up in the air several times throwing off his glasses and when the body hit the floor for the last time Harry's face came into clearer view and Hagrid saw how Harry's mouth was slightly ajar and that his eyelids were closed hiding the bright emerald eyes that he had inherited from his mother.

'He looked at peace, but how could he be at peace when his world had just been turned upside down' Hagrid thought solemnly.

"Now, We go to the castle, and show them what has become of their hero. Who shall drag the body? No-Wait-" He saw Hagrid still tied up against a tree in his own little world. "You carry him," He said releasing Hagrid from his bindings and from the silencing spell but all Hagrid could do was stumble and cry. "He will be nice and visible in your arms, will he not? Pick up your little friend, Hagrid. And the glasses-put on the glasses-he must be recognisable."

As Hagrid stumbled through the path that the Death Eaters made for him to Harry's body he saw Bellatrix Lestrange force Harry's glasses back on to his face roughly. He numbly registered how light Harry's body was as he gently scooped him into his arms and cradled him as though he were about to break.

"Move."

Hagrid forced his legs to move forward step by step, each step bringing forth a new wave of tears and mourning. In the darkness of the forest he saw outlines of centaurs on the edge of the forest path, and he felt a strong surge of anger towards them.

"BANE! Happy now, are yeh, that yeh didn' fight, yeh cowardly bunch o' nags? Are yeh happy Harry Potter's-d-dead…?" He faltered as the truth hit him like a flood. He would never see Harry alive ever again, would never watch his face light up around his friends, or they joy in Harry's eyes when he played Quidditch. Harry's life had been snatched before he had got to live it. And there was nothing that Hagrid could do to change it. Harry was gone, forever.

"Stop." The group had reached the edge of the forest without Hagrid ever realising that they had been moving. "Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away," A fresh surge of anger reappeared inside of Hagrid but his pain at Harry's death beat his urge to attack Voldemort and to shout out the truth to the world. "trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won, You have lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the boy who lived is finished." More tears streamed down his cheeks unable to hide themselves from the world any longer. "Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together." Voldemorts voice returned to normal level as he addressed Hagrid who was still trying in vain to hold back the tears but was failing miserably. "Come."

"Harry, Oh, Harry…Harry…" He walked forwards slowly past his hut and away from the forbidden forest. In the distance he could see the lights from the entrance hall and he watched as the lights crept out over the grounds.

"Stop."

The lights from the entrance hall flickered slightly and he saw the slow movement of people as they headed outside from the Great Hall to see what was going on.

"NO!" McGonagall's cry resounded throughout the grounds and in the distance Hagrid could see someone collapse to the floor at the sight of Harry's clearly visible body, lying dead in his arms. He knew exactly how she felt as it was only his half giant strength and Harry in his arms that kept him from collapsing to the ground along with her.

"No!" "No!" "Harry! HARRY!"

Hagrid saw the three people in the world who he knew would take Harry's death worse than he would. They had been with him from the beginning they had pulled him through each year alive, they are the ones who gave him the power to love when his own family had stripped it away from him. Harry's best friend Ron had stood by him through thick and thin, even through his own jealousy. His other close friend Hermione who had given him the knowledge and the power to defeat Voldemort every time he had faced him…but she couldn't help Harry tonight. And then there was Ginny, Hagrid knew she would feel Harry's death the most. They were soul mates, in love even if they were to young to understand it, but Harry would never get the chance to understand what could have been between him and Ginny. Harry could never come back, all because he could do nothing to save him from Voldemort. The un-subsiding tears increased in intensity and he forced himself to look away from the free who were clinging on to each other in an effort to remain standing.

"SILENCE! It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!" Voldemort broke the cries of pain and hurt and broke through Hagrids thoughts of what could have been. He moved slowly and painfully still cradling the unmoving body of his friend, he gently placed Harry's body where he was told to and he used his hands to cover his face and freely mourn for all that had been lost. "You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

Anger surged through Hagrid like never before, his tears paused for a moment as he looked up intending to say something but he was beaten by Ron.

"He beat you!" Several yells of agreement met Ron's shout and pride washed through Hagrid to know that Harry's death did not mean the end of the fight like he had expected it to. There would always be people there to continue Harry's fight even if all was lost like it was now.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself-" and suddenly quick as a flash someone had broken free of the crowd and charged at Voldemort. With a wave of his hand the figure had flown back and landed on the floor with a crash. A wave of recognition hit Hagrid as he realised who it was.

Neville.

"And who is this? Who volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?" Bellatrix ran forward eager to please her master.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember, but you are a pure-blood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Bravery didn't come into it Hagrid thought as he watched Neville stand tall and strong at the man who was responsible for so much pain and suffering in the world, and the man responsible for Harry's death.

"So what if I am?" Neville replied without a quaver in his voice. This was a man who was prepared to die for his cause.

"You show spirit, and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over, Dumbledore's Army!" He shouted and many more shouts from behind him on the stairs leading into Hogwarts. All cheering for the same thing. Hagrid opened his mouth to join them but couldn't find the words, and his chance was gone before he could find his voice.

"Very well, if that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it." He waved his hand towards Hogwarts. "There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts school, There will be no more house. The emblem, shield and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they, Neville Longbottom?" A crash came from the castle and Hagrid looked up in time to see one of the few remaining Hogwarts windows smash to pieces because of a small object that forced its way through. "Neville is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me." The Hogwarts sorting hat fell in Voldemorts outstretched hands, and he then placed it on Neville's head. With a glance to ensure that everyone around him was watching he waved his wand at Neville and the hat burst into flames sending Neville up in flames with it. Hopelessness filled Hagrid again as he knew that there was nothing that he could do. Neville was going to die. Screams filled the night air and all of a sudden several things happened at once. A loud roar came from the boundaries of Hogwarts as hundreds of people swarmed over the walls which were hidden, out of sight from Hagrids position on the grounds. And from the side of the castle came a huge lumbering figure, larger than Hagrid himself, shouting "HAGGER!"

Grawps cry alerted the giants who stood behind Hagrid who issued cries of their own and then charged forward towards the lone giant, creating a mini earthquake. Then arrows rained down on them all and Hagrid had to cover his head with his arms whilst the centaurs made their attack. When he finally looked up it was to find Neville had broken free of the flaming hat and pulled out a silver sword and in one fluid motion chopped off Voldemorts snakes head. Hagrid turned his head to where Harrys body lay in order to pick him up and move him to safety, but it was gone.

"HARRY! HARRY-WHERE'S HARRY?"

Chaos swept across the Hogwarts Grounds but no matter how desperately Hagrid searched and shouted Harry's body was no where to be seen. Revenge took over Hagrids brain and he forced himself to push Harry's body to the back of his mind as he charged straight into battle. He shepherded a group of Death Eaters into Hogwarts and into a corner of the Entrance Hall as the house elves freed themselves from the kitchens and charged at the advancing Death Eaters. His umbrella was no where to be found but that didn't matter to Hagrid as he hit every thing he could lay his hands on and when one of the Death Eaters aimed the Crucio at him it rebounded off his thick skin leaving him with enough chance to grab the said Death Eater and fling him into the Great Hall where his head hit the floor with a sickening crack that could barely be heard underneath the roar of one extremely angry Molly Weasley.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Turning his mind back on the Death Eaters who he had cornered he clasped his hand around one of their necks and squeezed tightly taking his grief out on them. He then proceeded to snap another ones arm and shove them into the wall where they collapsed from shock. The other two Death Eaters were obviously low key because at the sight of their comrades being defeated so easily by a half-giant they had dropped their wands to the floor and held their hands up in defeat. Hagrid bent down quickly and took both of the wands before using one of them to cast stunners at each of them. Hagrid then moved into the Great Hall in time to see Bellatrix Lestrange fall to the floor.

Voldemorts cry echoed around the hall louder than the cries of war of those still fighting. Hagrid saw what was about to happen and a second before he could act a cry halted all fights that were still going on,

"Protego!"

As everyone turned to see who had shouted a figure emerged from underneath an invisibility cloak. Tall, proud and defiant Harry Potter emerged alive with his wand outstretched and facing Voldemort.

"Harry!" Hagrid called, and he was not the only one. Death Eaters and Hogwartians alike had joined him in his surprise. Harry was alive, all was not lost. Relief spread through him like wildfire and he ran forward to help him but was held back.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help, It's got to be like this. It's got to be me." Harry spoke to everyone in the room whilst circling Voldemort and never once taking his emerald eyes off of Voldemorts red ones. Hagrid felt pride wash over him as he never once took his eyes off the friend who he had believed to be dead, the friend who he had carried in his arms whilst mourning his dead. He listened to every word Harry spoke and obeyed him not moving from where he stood just watching the events unfold in front of him…

A/N: And that is where I leave it for now until the final chapter. Next chapter is Neville's point of view. Wow that is the longest chapter that I have ever written, don't you think that deserves a review?


	2. Neville

Disclaimer: do I look like I'm JK to you???? Ok well you cant see me but hey you get my point.

A/N: I'M BACK!!!!!!!! Yes sorry for the delay to this story I have only just started to recover from knee surgery therefore this is this is the first time my mind has been able to concentrate on writing my stories. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Two : Neville**

"This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you and punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

So many dead, lifeless bodies lying in the centre of the great hall. A hall that used to be filled with magic and wonder was now filled with grief and sorrow. So many dead. Neville entered the great hall shortly after hearing the dark lords monologue. A crowd of red heads surrounded one body. The body of someone he had never thought would have died. He was too full of life to die, to full of dreams. What would Fred Weasley's twin do now. The two of them were a pair, and one of them without the other was unthinkable, Neville could not remember a time where he had seen one twin without the other…it simply was not known. Lying next to Fred was Professor Lupin and his wife Tonks. They had a son, barely a couple months old, Teddy Remus Lupin would never get to know his parents, it was a stark reminder of what he went through when he was a child growing up with his grandmother. But at least he had had his parents there even though they did not know him. Lestrange had made sure of that. Neville wondered who would take care of Teddy now that his parents were dead. Would Teddy's grandmother take care of him now? Or would his godfather? Would Harry even be able to survive this battle? Was he already dead lying in a corner of the castle covered by mountainous rubble, unrecognisable to friends or foes; bloody, beaten and lifeless. Neville shook these thoughts from his mind but still they lay there at the back unable to escape, the worry causing him to search the crowded hall for his green-eyed bespectacled friend. He wasn't there. Neither among the dead or the living Harry couldn't be seen. The worry for him both increased and decreased and it was this that forced him out of the hall and away from all the mourning into the dreariness of the entrance hall, fifteen minutes into the hour that Harry had been set.

The crunch of broken wood met his foot as he stepped out into the centre or the deserted. Blood dried and fresh met his nostrils and he glanced around at the pitiful remains of what used to be the entrance to a very grand staircase. Emeralds, the colour of Harry's eyes were spilled out across the floor and glittered with the flames of the candlelight that seemed to be the only life in the castle. Moving up the staircase memories of happier times at Hogwarts flashed though his mind. _His first year being led up the staircase by Percy towards Gryffindor tower for the first time. Rushing up the stairway after having met up with a three-headed dog. Running up the stairs with Seamus and Dean after having gained his first ten points for Gryffindor. Second year with Hermione trying to explain to him where he was going wrong in potions. Celebrating with the rest of the Griffindor's at Hermione's and nearly headless Nicks return to consciousness and Hagrids return to the castle. Third year after Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup thanks to Harry. Forth year when Harry had been selected as a Triwizard Champion. Going to the Yule ball with Ginny. Fifth year when Dumbledore's Army openly defied Umbridge and all her 'ministry decrees'. Sixth year returning from Slughorns meetings freely badmouthing him with Ginny. And finally seventh year, the year of rebellion, the year without Harry, Ron and Hermione, this year. Yes, running around behind the backs of the death eaters that were ruling the school had made the year the most interesting in all his memory. But it had cost too much. Too much pain, too much sorrow, Too much death. The lives of his friends; Fred, Lupin, many nameless faces that had once belonged to this school and had perished within its four walls. Gone never to tread the stone floor again in trepidation of what's to come or what they could learn. Gone._

"May all those who are not injured or can walk please report to the great Hall immediately." Mcgonnagal's voice rang out throughout the castle causing Neville to jump. He had been tracing his finger along the gold plated frame that was usually taken up by Barberus Bragge, chief of the wizards council 1260-72. He retraced his footsteps back into the great hall and saw the final parts of the removal of the dead into a side room. "We need to organise search parties to search the grounds and castle for the injured and dead. Ron, George, Percy and Bill could you search the seventh floor please. Charlie, Arthur, Luna, Dean sixth floor. Pavarti, Padma, Seamus, Terry fifth floor. Ernie, Anthony, Michael and Cho third floor. Fleur, Hagrid, katie, Alicia please check second floor. McLaggen, Lavender, Angelina, Hannah first floor. Justin, Susan, Hannah and Eddie search the dungeons. Neville, Hermione, Ginny and Oliver search the grounds but please be weary of any watching Death Eaters. If you find any dead or injured transport them back here into the hall where the order and teachers will attend to them. We have 40 minutes, off you go." Mcgonnagal spoke calmly taking on the role which Dumbledore had left to her. The remaining students organised themselves into the said groups and headed out into the entrance hall before parting in their alternate directions. Neville followed Hermione and Ginny out into the cool night air.

It was surreal, how could the world be so calm when Hogwarts was split. A fighting ground between students and adults, light and dark, life and death. Hermione and Ginny went off to the right whilst Oliver and Neville went to the left. In the 100 yards in front of them there was nothing except the occasional rustle of burnt grass and glass. No one was near them but there was an increasing sense of dread as they neared the lake and saw a small hunched figure on the bank. They ran closer, wands out at the ready. It moved slightly and the light fell on a small girl no older than fifteen lying in the grass gasping for air. Her chest was cut wide open and blood was pouring from the wound. Her long blond hair was red at the tips and her face was scrunched up in pain.

"Hey, it'll be alright." Oliver bent down and lifted her head onto his lap trying to keep her airways open, but Neville stood there in shock the true cost of life caught up with him and made him realise how lucky he was to at least have seen his parents and in theory got to know them even if they didn't know who he was. Seeing the young girl lying there dying there on the grass made him think about what rested on Harry's shoulders. Neville wanted to run to Harry's side and help hi just like he did at the ministry in fifth year. But this was a childish fight where children could rin into battle and have the adults save them. Children were fighting with the adults, and like the adults they could die too. Her eyes shot open and dull blue eyes shone bright with fear. She tried to speak but blood was pouring into her mouth from her throat. "Ssh it will be alright just look at me and stay awake."

"S….So….so many….p…peop…le…di…didn't…see…th…em com…ing."

"What's your name?"

"Rose…Rose…Bis…hop."

"Ok then Rose it will be alright but were going to have to take you up to the castle and we need you to remain calm ok?" She gave a feeble nod and coughed slightly. Neville shook himself out of his stupor and conjured a stretcher underneath Rose which Oliver promptly strapped her into. Neville levitated her using the first year charm which only Hermione had been able to do first time round, and took her into the entrance hall where Mcgonnagal was directing house elves to take stretchers, leaving oliver to continue to search in the grounds. He left Rose who had started crying and choking in the care of Tipsy and dippy and ran outside narrowly avoiding Ginny with a body that had been covered up with a white sheet and tears cutting through the grime on her cheeks. Neville bowed his head and tried not to picture the body of Fred lying in the Great Hall motionless and silent.

Oliver was by the bottom of the astronomy tower checking the body of a young boy who was laying there. Neville ran closer to find out if there was anything he could do to help. "Oliver!"

Oliver looked up and seeing Neville looked down again and closed the eyes of a young boy who had a look of shock on his faced etched there forever. Neville remembered sitting in the Gryffindor common room and hearing the click of a button and the flash that accompanied it. Harry had always hated being photographed like that and Neville remembered joining in with the others in the dorm room to make fun of Harry and his fan club. He regretted it now. Collin was dead when he should have been safe. Why had so many of the younger students stayed behind? But then he supposed a lot more would be dead if it weren't for heroes and martyrs like Collin and Rose. "Here lets get him into the school."

"Your right I suppose." Oliver hooked his arms underneath Collins cold armpits and Neville grabbed on to his ankles. Together they carried his tiny body towards the hall and up the steps of the Entrance Hall.

"You know what? I can manage him alone, Neville," and Neville gave up Collins ankles and watched Oliver alter Collins body so that he was being carried in a firemans lift.

Neville leaned against the doorframe for a moment and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He thought of easier times when all he had to worry about was his uncle chucking him out of windows, or actually passing tests in potions so that he wont be kicked out of Hogwarts. He looked like an old man and he felt it to, he realised what it must be to have seen the whole world pass you and all your friends die in front of your eyes. He set off down the steps again into the darkness to recover more bodies, wishing that there were no more to find. Wishing that the battle was over. Instead of turning left he turned right and went deeper into the grounds where another body lay. Bending over her he found that she was not a child, she was a young woman with short brown hair and a pale face. She had a leg and a hand missing and from the marks on her throat she had had her throat slit.

"Neville." He turned around sharply his hand jumping to the wand in his pocket and about to pull it out. He saw no one there or anywhere around him and his suspicion grew his hand pulling out his wand and his senses were prepared for attack. Suddenly in front of him a figure stepped out of a cloak thinking it was a death eater he stood back and aimed his wand at the figures body. But the eyes he saw were emerald green and laced with sadness and regret.

"Blimey, Harry, you nearly gave me heart failure!" Neville relaxed slightly but not completely wary of his surrounding and the battle that they were all in. "Where are you going, alone?" Neville questioned his green eyed friend wariness turning into suspicion and an urge to protect Harry kicked in.

"It's all part of the plan, There's something I've got to do. Listen-Neville-"

A horrible thought that Harry was going to give himself to Voldemort struck Neville.

"Harry! Harry, you're not thinking of handing yourself over?"

"No, course not…this is something else. But I might be out of sight for a while. You know Voldemort's snake, Neville? He's got a huge snake…calls it Nagini…" Relief flooded through Neville when Harry said that he was not giving up but the instincts that his parents had handed down to him kicked in and forced him to remain wary, as Harry was still acting out of character in the midst of a battlefield.

"I've heard, yeah…What about it?" Why was Harry going on about a snake when Voldemort was calling for him to give up and die? Neville thought sullenly but concentrated on what Harry was saying in the hopes that it would reveal on what Harry was up to.

"It's got to be killed. Ron and Hermione know that, but just in case they-" Harry paused and Neville grew more confused than ever. Harry's eyes were showing a tinge of sadness now. "Just in case they're-busy-and you get the chance-" Finally Neville cottoned on to what Harry was trying to say and like the good friend he was, he stopped Harry from having to force the words out of his mouth.

"Kill the snake?"

"Kill the snake,"

He was the son of two of the best aurors and he was a Gryffindor through and though. Neville took pride in the fact that Harry was giving him this obviously important task and his will power refused to let him down, but he was also a friend and concern about what Harry was doing had to come first, even if they were fighting a war.

"All right, Harry. You're OK, are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks Neville."

Neville knew that Harry was lying but he also knew that trying to force the answers out of him would not work, but he also had to make sure that his fellow Gryffindor knew that everyone was behind him so that he never gave up, even if the light was losing.

"We're all going to keep fighting, Harry. You know that?" Harry smiled briefly at Neville.

"Yeah, I-" Harry stopped and Neville understood the words that Harry could not bring himself to say.

He gently patted Harry on the shoulder letting him know that it was alright, and moved away to see the figure that had emerged from the Entrance Hall. It was Oliver.

"Oliver, there's another body over here."

"Ok we'll bring it in and then we have to go to a meeting in the Great Hall Mcgonnagal wants to prepare battle tactics." Neville walked with Oliver back towards the body. Harry was no where to be seen but this did not bother him, he knew that wherever Harry was he was doing what he needed to do.

"Ginny! Finish up and go into the Great Hall, get Hermione as well!"

"OK!"

Together Neville and Oliver picked up and carried the torn body into the Great Hall and into the light.

Everyone was gathered there, the dead had been moved into the old trophy room which out of respect had been cleared of any and all trophies, cups and shields. Mcgonnagal was standing at the front calling for silence and asking if everyone was here. Ginny and Hermione chose that moment to enter the room carrying the body of a crying girl.

"Well done, So far we have done well, but we need to work together in a more organised fashion when the fight starts up again. Stick to the groups I placed you in and tackle the enemy together. Protect each others backs and do not take unnecessary risks. Now has anyone seen Harry?"

Everyone looked around the hall for a sight of the boy-who-lived but he was no where to be seen. Neville realised that he was probably the last person to have seen him so he spoke up.

"He was out in the grounds a couple of minutes ago."

"What was he doing?" Mcgonnagal asked him as everyone turned to him, confusion turning into worry.

"I don't know, he was just outside." Mcgonnagal turned to the other remaining teachers and Flitwick nodded to her his usually cheerful face looking odd without a smile. Then the way Harry was acting reminded Neville of something that was shining in his eyes when he said he wasn't going to hand himself over. Regret and sorrow. Harry had lied to him. "He's going to hand himself over." Neville whispered in realisation and because the hall was silent they all heard him. He turned around to Harry's best friends and saw them look at each other. _"Just in case they're-busy-" _Harry wasn't coming back. _"He's got a huge snake…calls it Nagini…" _The snake, Voldemorts snake but what was so important about it? _"It's got to be killed." _Kill the snake, kill the snake but why?

"Ron, Hermione what's so important about the snake?" Neville asked them wanting to know if there was a special way it had to be done. A look of comprehension crossed Hermione's features and tears sprung to her eyes. She understood what he did, and what Ron did, what Flitwick and Mcgonnagal did but no one else in the hall knew.

"It's…It's a horcrux." Mcgonnagal turned sharply towards the three teens.

"That's what Harry was doing with Albus last year wasn't it?"

"Yes." Hermione whispered.

Neville remembered. The messages that Harry would receive. How Harry would disappear for hours and come back looking tired but wide awake at the same time. The night that Dumbledore died. It all made sense now. Why Harry kept having to leave. Dumbledores hand and the ring attached to it. Why Harry was in Gringotts, why Harry had disappeared for an entire year. Why Harry had come back tonight.

A voice echoed throughout the grounds of Hogwarts and it was with a surge of fear that Neville noticed it was Voldemorts."Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away,"

"What?" whispers of confusion spread through the hall but they weren't loud enough to cover Voldemorts next words.

"trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won, You have lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you and the boy who lived is finished."

"It cant be true, No it cannot be." Disbelief struck the faces of everyone in the hall and tears sprung to there eyes.

"Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together." Dumbstruck the halls uninjured occupants stumbled towards the grounds and out into the darkness only the castle lights helped them to see the group exit the forest. Hagrid was with them, and in his arms…

"NO!" A much younger Harry sitting on a three legged stool with a hat four sizes to big hiding his eyes as it shouted out to the world "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry telling him to stick up to his enemies after Malfoy had cursed him.

"No!" The first time that Harry flew his beloved firebolt, and then later using it to win the Quidditch cup.

"No!" Harry standing up for himself against Umbridge and the school and then fighting alongside him in the ministry of magic even though they were up against death eaters.

"Harry! HARRY!" Harry standing in Aberforths room at the end of the tunnel that led out from the room of requirement and the greeting that he received once Harry, Ron and Hermione had entered the Room to find themselves engulfed by the DA.

It was gone, All gone.

"SILENCE! It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs! You see? Harry Potter is dead!" never to return, no more smiles or jokes. No more sparking emerald green eyes. Gone, forever, with his parents and godfather. "Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing," He was everything. "ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!" We relied on him to allow us to let ourselves help him no matter the cost. He never wanted our help. He hated to see people die.

"He beat you!" Ron shouted from behind him and suddenly a fresh wave of hope spread through the light. _"We're all going to keep fighting, Harry. You know that?" _

The light would hold true on his promise. Harry may be dead but the fight was only half-done.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," He would never sneak anywhere, he always stood tall and firm. "Killed while trying to save himself-" NEVER! Anger rose up inside him and he ran forward ignoring the feeble hands that tried to hold him back. He ran towards Voldemort wand out and with a flash of light found himself flying backwards hitting the grass hard.

"And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Lestrange stepped forward and Neville nearly attacked her before he realised that he had a promise to keep and couldn't let himself die yet.

"It is Neville Longbottom, My lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?" Yes the son of the aurors that you tortured into madness. I am their son and I will live up to their memory! Determination overcame any and all other emotions that he held within his fast beating heart.

"Ah, yes, I remember, but you are a pure-blood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

"So what if I am?"

"You show spirit, and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom." Thought that he would make a valuable Death Eater did he? Never! He would never betray his parents, Dumbledore, the light, Harry. Never!

"I'll join you well hell freezes over, Dumbledores Army!" And the cheers from the castle deafened him but he knew that he was doing the right thing by challenging Voldemort and refusing to join him.

"Very well, if that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it." He waved his hand towards Hogwarts. "There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts school, There will be no more house. The emblem, shield and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they, Neville Longbottom?" A crash came from the castle and Neville looked around to see a Hogwarts window smash to smithereens because of a small object that forced its way through. "Neville is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me." The Hogwarts sorting hat fell in Voldemorts outstretched hands, and he then placed it on Neville's head. For once Neville felt no fear, he felt safe and knew that no matter what was about to happen everything would be alright. He looked up at Voldemort who was glancing around at everyone else. With a thought Neville realised that this was all an act, a show and he was centre stage. Voldemort waved his wand at him and the hat that had been placed on his head, at one time it had been too big but now sat there perfectly, burst into flames burning Neville from his head down. But something was wrong, the flames burnt but they weren't killing him.

Screams filled the night air and suddenly a loud roar came from the boundaries of Hogwarts as hundreds of people swarmed over the walls which were hidden by the trees of the forbidden forest, giving Neville a chance to escape the burning hat in time to notice a humungous figure shout out "HAGGER!" and then be chased by the giants that had been stood behind Voldemort and his Death eaters. A silver glint caught Nevilles eye and he saw a silver sword protruding from the still alight hat. In one fluid motion he grabbed the sword, lifted it up as if it were a twig and chopped off Nagini's head.

Arrows rained down on them from nowhere and Neville scrambled back to the safety of the castle and the light. _"__It's got to be killed" _That was for you Harry, that was for you. Whilst he was running he gazed up quickly at the starry sky, one star shone brighter than the rest and for a split second he imagined it was Harry, smiling down on him thanks. A single tear escaped Nevilles eye as in the distance he heard Hagrid shout:

"HARRY! HARRY-WHERE'S HARRY?"

The battle had begun again and as Neville reached the castle the Death Eaters advanced and spouted off spell after spell, curse after curse, jinx after jinx. But the spells rebounded off them as though there was a massive shield protecting them. There was Neville thought. Harry was protecting them. Back with Hermione, Ginny and Oliver, they ran into the Great Hall with seven Death Eaters following them. They shot off there own curses at them and one by one they fell. A stupefy here and a body-bind there. There spells weren't lethal but they done there job and allowed them to move onto another set of Death eaters. A body was thrown into the Great Hall and Hagrid rushed forward. Neville turned around and realised that the groups had all separated and Ginny and Hermione had found themselves fighting Bellatrix Lestrange along with Luna. Neville grabbed Olivers attention and pointed to them indicating that he was going over there to help them. Oliver nodded to him before engaging in another battle with another nameless Death Eater. He ran past Ron and Charlie but stopped when he saw a green light narrowly miss the only female Weasley.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH! OUT OF MY WAY! No! Get back! Get back! She is mine!" Everyone in the hall bar Voldemort and the teachers he was fighting froze and turned to stare at the two battles going on. Neville concentrated on Bellatrix and wished he was fighting her instead of Mrs Weasley. He wished he could be the one to revenge his parents, and Harry, for everyone.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you? When mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"You-will-never-touch-our-children-again!"

Neville realised that Mrs Weasley was not just talking about the children she gave birth to, she was talking about all of the children of the light that Lestrange had affected. And with that thought Neville watched as Mrs Weasley sent a curse directly at Lestranges heart, and Lestrange toppled to the ground. Dead.

A roar resounded across the hall and Neville took great pleasure in watching Voldemort scream, before belatedly realising that Mrs Weasley was in grave danger.

"Protego!"

Neville turned to see who had shouted, he recognised that voice but could have sworn that he had imagined it.

He hadn't.

A Tall, proud and defiant Harry Potter emerged from under the invisbilty cloak that he had used earlier, alive with his wand outstretched and facing Voldemort.

Screams of "Harry!" echoed around the hall from Death Eaters and Hogwartians alike and shock caused Neville to freeze in disbelief. He was alive, Harry was alive!

"I don't want anyone else to try to help, It's got to be like this. It's got to be me." Harry spoke to everyone in the room whilst circling Voldemort and never once taking his emerald eyes off of Voldemorts red ones. Neville was one among many who ran forward to help, joy spreading through his veins and pumping adrenaline though his body but he stopped at Harry's words. He listened to every word Harry spoke and obeyed him not moving from where he stood just watching the events unfold in front of him…

A/N: Yay I finally finished it. This one was harder to write than the last one, and oh hey look at that longer too. I know there are some mistakes in this, I'm just too tired to spot them, so if you spot them let me know so that it can be rectified as soon as possible. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter will be Hermione. So far I know that you guys want Ron, Hermione and Ginny's point of view but who else? Let me know.

I'd like to give a big shout out and a huge cookie to my four reviewers who I shall name now : Dodger Gilmore, link55-06, ParvatiP and Spots on a Pony! You guys go in my hall of fame for being the first to review this fic!

So that's all for now, why don't you just Review? Yes? YES? Good :D 


End file.
